Has Chandler been Kidnapped?
by BingGellerTribbianiBuffayGreen
Summary: Chandler has to stay home to do some work one day. Little does he know that going to the movies with his Friends could have saved his life. Please R&R its my first fic. Mondler, RnR
1. Chandler kidnapped?

I love mystery and suspense fanfics so much I have decided to write some. Please Review this chapter will be somewhat short and if you want me to continue read and Review! Also it is a little out of period, as RnR just broke up but Mondler is already a couple.

"Hey Chandler" Monica walked in as she slapped her husband a high five. "wanna see a movie with everyone tonight?"

" No sorry Mon, I got a ton of work to do tonight, Lord knows the company will shut down if I don't do my work"

"Chandler, you don't have to try to look all important around me sweetie"

"nswoeew"

"Alright" said mon, " im leaving bye chandler"

'Bye" chandler said as he mocked her

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phoebe walked into the movie theatre with the rest of the gang minus chandler. "I feel bad chandler couldn't come" she said. "I know" said Monica, " but what are you going to do right?"

"alright," whispered Joey to Monica and Pheebs, " we have to sit Ross and Rachel at opposite ends cause you guys know the just broke up right?"

' Oh my god REALLY?" Monica exclaimed sarcastically.

Joey replied seriously " yeah you remember the whole thing with Chloe. And…. never mind we don't have time!"

Monica and Phoebe just sighed.

All of a sudden Rachel spoke for the first time since they got there, " where did Ross go?"

Everyone else looked around

" I don't know?" phoebe said, " I will go look for him.

So Phoebe set off and walked through the movie theatre looking for Ross.

Finally she returns, " Look who I found in Jurassic Park, he was trying to tell everyone that this could never happen." Remarked phoebe while holding on to Ross's shirt.

"Well it couldn't, I mean the time period of cretaceous and the…"

"OHHHH SHUT UP!" yelled Joey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chandler was in his room working hard when he heard the door open.

" Hey Mon, the rest of the guys with you"

No reply.

" Mon…honey?"

No Reply

"Mon?" he questioned working towards his door. All of a sudden his door got busted in and a man with a mask on and in all black jumped at him.

" It's over Bing" he screamed in a muffled voice.

Chandler ran around the bedroom trying to escape what was sure death.

He jumped on the bed and kicked at his attacker knocking the knife out of his hand. He then ran towards the door and started to open it but his attacker caught him. He threw him down onto the couch and started to smother him. Chandler could fell himself starting to black out and tried to fight it. However, eventually the darkness overtook him and he passed out…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it was short but if I get enough reviews then the next chapter will be better!


	2. Who is it?

All right sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have had a very busy weekend so here it is. I will hopefully try to update every single Monday Wednesday and Thursday or Friday.

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own friends but I wish I did. 

"Im telling you," said Rachel as they walked out of the theatre, "he was guilty"

" No he wasn't!" exclaimed Ross.

"Didn't we go see Jackass?" questioned Joey. "Yes we did but Ross is being stupid and he thinks that OJ was innocent when clearly he was not!"

" Rach? Law says that any man is innocent until proven guilty and.."

" Rach? Law says that any man is innocent until blah blah blah" Rachel interrupts mockingly.

" Wait, wasn't this like years ago?" said Monica.

" It doesn't matter!" yelled Rachel and Ross simultaneously As Ross and Rachel went on bickering the whole ride home in the cab the others could do nothing but sigh and watch on. Phoebe, singing and humming all while chewing on her hair. Joey looking very content with his meatball sub. And Monica just sighing to herself about them and wishing Chandler was here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chandler woke up and he was in a dark and gloomy room. At first he didn't remember what had happened and then it all came back to him. Him staying home to get some work done. The stranger coming in and strangling him until he had passed out. Chandler was finally starting to gain focus back when he realized where he was. He was in a dark room filled with old boxes. There were stairs leading up to his right, and a barred up window to his left. He was sitting in a chair with his hands and feet tied, and mouth gagged. He maneuvered his elbow to feel around his pocket for anything hard like a cell phone, but his attacker must have taken it all out.

Suddenly his attacker came running down the stairs and untying him pulled him up.

" Get up!" he screamed yanking Chandler to his feet.

" get over there you filthy scum and stay there" he yelled pushing him into the corner. "Who are you!" Chandler yelled, hoping he would take off his mask. " Oh, you will find out soon enough.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gang arrived back at Monica and Chandler's apartment as Rachel and Ross finally stopped fighting, and they walked in.

" Oh my God"

"What happened?"

"What the hell!" They all yelled at the same time. The apartment was a mess, Monica's bedroom door was torn off its hinges, and there was blood on the carpet. Finally Monica shifted her focus to the middle of the room, where a note lay.

Dear Monica

You have ignored me. You and your husband will pay dearly for this.

"Chandler" Monica whispered, barely audible.

Everyone else came rushing over to her side and as they read the note let out cries pf pain. Chandler had been, kidnapped, and maybe worse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ross had been the only sensible one at the time and called the police. They had gotten there in five minutes were now searching the apartment.

" Mrs. Bing? May we speak to you?" asked one officer.

"Yes" replied Monica as she stumbled over.

" Mrs. Bing, did you notice anything unusual, before you left?"

"No, nothing at all" she said.

"Well, we have reason to believe that this could have been done by one of two people, since there were no signs of forced entry. Number one, a friend of Chandler's that he had buzzed up. Or, Number two, someone who lives in the building. We have our best officers working on it.

:"When will you know?" asked Monica anxiously.

" We will just have to wait and see" replied the officer.

Monica sighed and went back over two her friends. She told them everything that the cop had told her, and as usual they were sympathetic.

" Don't worry Mon, he couldn't have gone far" Ross soothed.

"Yeah Mon, they will definitely find him soon" offered Rachel.

" This is probably just all one big mean joke" was the best Phoebe could do.

Joey just came over and gave Monica a hug.

" Thanks guys" said Monica, and not very convincingly at that," I just cant help worrying what if something happens to him?"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chandler was huddled up still in the corner of the basement. Night had come and it was close to zero degrees and chandler had nothing but the clothes on his back. All of a sudden his attacker came storming down the stairs.

" You wanted to know who I am? Well here you go!" And with that he ripped off his ski mask.

CLIFF HANGER  ha-ha who do you guys think that it is?


	3. Ross's Thoughts

Hello everyone I know I have not updated in a while. I am trying to figure out what I am going to do with this story. I am going to do a nice short little chapter here just to satisfy your curiosity. Then one more short one and the big one up later. Also, I know the quotes from a while ago skip around but I didn't want to write it ALL and I knew you didn't want to read it all!

"Mon I'm going to stay with you tonight, and there's no buts about it" Ross said, his older brother instincts kicking in. " Yeah Mon we can all stay too if you like"

" No guys, I think just Ross will be fine" she replied, " thanks though. As the others said goodnight and filed out Monica and Ross just sat there in silence. They were both thinking about Chandler, their friend, their husband, their brother. Ross remembered back to when he first found out about them.

_" CHANDLER! I saw what you were doing through the window…I saw what you were doing to my sister now get out here!"_

He then thought about how he had been okay with it.

_" Ross its okay I love her…im in love with her." " It's true, I love him too."_

_" MY BEST FRIEND and my SISTER! I cannot believvee this!"_

And from then on it had been like they had been together forever. Ross then remembered back to His and Chandler's college days.

_"Hey guys, this is Chandler"_

_" Welcome Chandler help yourself we have plenty of food"_

_" Oh no mom chandler doesn't eat thanksgiving food"_

_" I can make you macaroni and cheese chandler"_

Chandler had been his best friend for so long, like a brother. And now, he was his brother, and he couldn't imagine losing him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Who the hell are you?" asked chandler not recognizing his assailant. " You'll find out soon enough," came a growling reply. He grabbed Chandler and brought him outside to a van, threw him in and slammed the door shut.

Chandler could hear some words from the front on a phone.

" Hey Martin, it's Danny"

Danny?


End file.
